1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a patch fitting and more particularly, to a patch fitting with auto-return function which can easily compensate the offset of a glass door.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when a glass door is installed, the door panel and door frame are drilled respectively to form a number of hinge holes and a hinge is then fastened to the hinge holes for enabling the glass door to pivotally opened or closed. Because a tolerance may be occurred during the drilling process, the door panel may not be aligned with the door frame while closing the glass door if the hinge is forced to be fastened to the hinge holes under such condition. In order to solve the tolerance of drilling, installers would commonly grind the hinge holes to be of a larger diameter prior to the installation of the hinge. However, the grinding of the hinge holes may cause the glass door to crack or may reduce the distance between two adjacent hinge holes, thus causing fractures in the glass therebetween.
In view of the above, the installation of glass door utilizing traditional hinges is troublesome and the glass door is unable to close positively since the tolerance occurred after the installation; therefore, traditional hinges are not suitable for glass doors.